Episodes
Overall/Episode - Episode Season 19 1/1 - Sky High Scoop 2/2 - Milkshake Mixup 3/3 - Kitchen Whiz 4/4 - Lofty Lets Loose 5/5 - Scoop's Big Break 6/6 - Bob The Brave 7/7 - Saffi's Treehouse 8/8 - Cats and Dogs 9/9 - Workshop Makeover 10/10 - Muck on Ice 11/11 - Bentley's Bones 12/12 - Bear Mountain 13/13 - Fitness Frenzy 14/14 - Ballroom Blitz 15/15 - Rockets Under the Stars 16/16 - Winter in Spring 17/17 - Pick Up a Penguin 18/18 - Home on the Range 19/19 - Pass the Parcel 20/20 - Dig This 21/21 - A Present For Bob 22/22 - Dino Park 23/23 - Marathon Span 24/24 - End of the Line 25/25 - Lights! Camera! Action! 26/26 - Star Struck Muck 27/27 - Here Be Dragons 28/28 - Check Up Day 29/29 - Boogie Woogie Wonderland 30/30 - Scoop's Pet Shark 31/31 - Car Wash 32/32 - Out of the Woods 33/33 - Never Give Up 34/34 - Smallest Rocket 35/35 - Scoop and the Slide 36/36 - Spring City Wheel 37/37 - Fly Away Ghost 38/38 - Star Attraction 39/39 - Stranded 40/40 - Tattie's Mash Up 41/41 - Spring City TV 42/42 - Wind or Shine 43/43 - Spring City Clock 44/44 - Muck and the Elephant 45/45 - Bob and the Masked Biker 46/46 - Dizzy's Pirates 47/47 - City Beach 48/48 - The Silver Shield 49/49 - Scoop Cries Wolf 50/50 - Battle of the Boards 51/51 - Stormy Weather 52/52 - The Big Bang Season 20 53/1 - Pyramid Puzzle - Written by Darren Jones 54/2 - Phillip's Sleepover - Written by Helen Farral 55/3 - Haunted Town Hall - Written by Helen Farral 56/4 - Flotsam and Jetsam - Written by Darren Jones 57/5 - Drive Thru Disaster 58/6 - Where's Pilchard 59/7 - Bob's Band 60/8 - Wild Wild Weeding 61/9 - Jumping Muck - Written by Darren Jones 62/10 - Muck Mucks About - Written by Ali Crockatt and David Scott 63/11 - Phillip's Important Job 64/12 - Moving House 65/13 - Wendy's Surprise 66/14 - Ice Cold Fixham 67/15 - Super Scoop 68/16 - Muck the Elf 69/17 - Dizzy and the Butterfly 70/18 - A Christmas Fix 71/19 - Dino Coaster 72/20 - Crane Pain 73/21 - A Message From Space 74/22 - Bob's Badges 75/23 - Apples Everywhere 76/24 - Muck the Safety Officer 77/25 - Best Laid Plans 78/26 - Bob's Big Surprise 79/27 - A Safe Place for Dizzy 80/28 - Pilchard and the Bear 81/29 - In Too Deep 82/30 - The Dash Lightning Experience 83/31 - TV or Not TV 84/32 - Captain Bentley 85/33 - Machine Magic 86/34 - Bucket Stand 87/35 - Camping Calamity 88/36 - Dino Scare 89/37 - Bricks and Mortar 90/38 - Scoop's Scoops 91/39 - Hoist Away 92/40 - Pop Up Shops 93/41 - Yard Muddle 94/42 - Roley's Speech 95/43 - Muck the Chauffeur 96/44 - Scoop Dashes For Glory 97/45 - Ship Shape 98/46 - Too Many Cooks 99/47 - Training Day 100/48 - Mucks Stinky Trip 101/49 - Snowfall 102/50 - Playing Ketchup 103/51 - Shifters New Garage 104/52 - Danger House Movies Bob The Builder: Mega Machines (2017) US Dub -----9----- 901: Let's Go! 902: What A Team! 903: We Can Build It! 904: All Together Now! 905: On The Job! 906: What A Build! 907: Machine Moves! 908: Job Performance! 909: Well Done, Everyone! 910: Trying Hard 911: Musical Note 912: Aim For The Stars 913: Spooky Tales 914: At The Movies 915: Scary Creatures 916: A Race Against Time 917: Something Fishy 918: New Attractions 919: Curtis's Big Day 920: It All Falls Down 921: Competition Time 922: Rain or Shine 923: Putting A Show 924: Playtime 925: Old And New 926: Scoop's Shockers ------10------ 1001: Lofty's New Claw 1002: After Dark 1003: Mind Out! 1004: Watch Out Pilchard 1005: Don't Muck It Up 1006: Bob's Big Challenge 1007: Wendy Light's It Up 1008: What's Hatching? 1009: Trouble At Christmas 1010: Save The Day 1011: A Sinking Feeling 1012: Starting At The Bottom 1013: Spaced Home Releases Bob The Builder: Building Sky High (2016) Bob The Builder: Construction Heroes (2016) Bob The Builder: Bob's Winter Build (2016) Bob The Builder: Building Fun at the Zoo (2017) Links http://www.pbs.org/parents/bobthebuilder/episodes/ http://watchcartoonsonline.eu/bob-the-builder-1999/ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4-ct2mbZsOwSDf000L8bNg http://www.channel5.com/show/bob-the-builder/ https://tenplay.com.au/channel-eleven/bob-the-builder https://www.foxtel.com.au/got/whats-on/tv-guide/Bob-the-Builder/84478172 __FORCETOC__